Interdimensional Zombie
225px |strength = 1 |health = 3 |cost = 1 |set = Galactic |rarity = Legendary |class = Brainy |tribe = Science Zombie |ability = When you play a Science card, this transforms into a Zombie that costs 3 . |flavor text = In a parallel dimension, this zombie is a Space Pirate. In another he's a Trash Can Zombie. Turns out, little choices in life can make a big difference.}} Interdimensional Zombie is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 1 , and has 1 /3 . He does not have any traits, and his ability transforms him into a random zombie that costs 3 every time a card, including another Interdimensional Zombie, is played. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Science Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When you play a Science card, this transforms into a Zombie that costs 3 . *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Legendary Card description In a parallel dimension, this zombie is a Space Pirate. In another he's a Trash Can Zombie. Turns out, little choices in life can make a big difference. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With Despite not having a strong ability for a legendary, this zombie is a cheap way to summon a 3 zombie for just 1 as compared to Summoning. He has 3 health, which helps him survive the early game, and an ability that benefits science synergy. For easy reference, here is the list of all current 3 cards that this zombie can transform into: Remember that you must play a science card while this is on the field in order to activate his ability. Easy ways to activate his ability are Teleport, which costs 1 , and playing cheap science cards like Transformation Station, Cosmic Scientist, or even Cardboard Robot Zombie. You can also play Gravestone science zombies like Zombot Drone Engineer, but keep it mind that this only activates when that zombie is revealed; hence the plant hero can destroy this zombie before the Zombie Tricks phase. Speaking of Transformation Station, you can play this zombie first and then this environment on his lane, so at the next turn, you can have high chances to start with a powerful zombie very early on, starting with the cost of 3 and then 1 more each turn. Try to activate his ability as soon as possible, as even though you can get a bad zombie like Valkyrie (as her ability hasn't activated at all), or those that do not synergize with your deck like Imp Commander in a non-Imp deck, there are high chances for good zombies early on like Vimpire, Kite Flyer, or Stealthy Imp, as even though they don't change the game, their abilities may help in early to mid-game. He can also boost Unlife of the Party once he activates his ability, as it counts as playing a zombie. However, only Professor Brainstorm can normally use this combo. You can also play him in Medulla Nebula since you get +3 by doing so, and when you play another science zombie, you get +3 again. Against This zombie will turn out to be dangerous once the zombie hero plays any science card. This can turn even worse if the next science card played is Transformation Station as he can start transforming into a powerful zombie early on. Good counters for this if he is played on the first turn are and Meteor Strike. If this zombie is still on board by the second turn, you can use Berry Blast or other cards that can do at least 3 damage to nullify his ability. Gallery InterdimensionalZombieStats.png|Interdimensional Zombie's statistics InterdimensionalZombieConjuredbyCosmicScientist.png|Interdimensional Zombie's statistics after being Conjured by Cosmic Scientist IDZ conjured by Dr Spacetime.jpg|Interdimensional Zombie's statistics after being Conjured by Dr. Spacetime 20170610_000416.png|Interdimensional Zombie's card InterdimensinalGrayedOutCard.png|Interdimensional Zombie's grayed out card ReplicatorZombieCardImage.png|Interdimensional Zombie's card image InterdimensionalZombieActivatingAbility.png|Interdimensional Zombie activating his ability Giant Interdimensional.png|Gigantic Interdimensional Zombie due to a glitch InterdimensionalZombieBullseye.png|Interdimensional Zombie with the Bullseye trait InterdimensionalZombieBullseyeCard.png|Interdimensional Zombie's card with the Bullseye trait due to Cosmic Scientist's ability Deadly IDZ.png|Interdimensional Zombie with the Deadly trait Strikethrough IDZ.png|Interdimensional Zombie with the Strikethrough trait due to Ice Moon's ability InterdimensionalZombieHealthAttack.png|Interdimensional Zombie while Pecanolith is on the field InterdimensionalZombieStruckByLightningReed.jpeg|Interdimentional Zombie destroyed Replicator_Zombie.png|Interdimensional Zombie’s sprites Trivia *His description mentions both and Space Pirate. **Interestingly, both of them are two of the many 3-cost zombies this zombie can transform into, thus making his description a reference to his ability. *So far, he is one of the cheapest legendary zombie cards, along with Teleport, and is tied for the cheapest legendary fighter in the game with Reincarnation. **Coincidentally, both legendary zombie cards are in the Brainy class. *He was originally named "Replicator Zombie" during development. **Also, during his development, his original ability was to transform into a random zombie that costs 1 more and it kept its ability at the start of each turn. **This would've made him the zombie counterpart to Reincarnation, who has the same ability as this zombie's old ability except that it only worked in your hand. **Another one of his pre-release statistics was to be a 6 cost 6 /6 that transformed all other zombies into random zombies that costed 2 or 3 . Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Science cards